A Tiny Toon's Twist
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: What if in "The Looney Beginning" Buster Bunny was created, but Babs wasn't! Instead it was a silly, sarcastic, sweet purple bunny named Bella. And How would Bella's personality change the show? A Tiny Toon's Twist will show ya! They're furry, They're funny, They're Bella and Buster Bunny. (Still no relation!)


**A/N: Hiya! In this story I will be showing my Fave TTA episodes in the style of having Bella instead of Babs. And flames will be ignored. If there is a Fan Fiction out there that romantically pairs Elmyra and Buster up. This story is completely fine! Bella's full bio is on my Profile! This Still takes place in the 90's.  
**

**Buster: Rora dose ****not own Tiny Toon Adventures, Warner Brothers dose. She dose own Bella.**  


* * *

**Ch 1: The Looney Beginning**

Normal (Narrators) POV

Ah. Hollywood a wonderful place for dreams to come true. Full of passion and hard work.

"Im-th tellin you! It-th will be a smasth! Honey I Shrunk the Landry! Starring Daffy Duck!" Daffy Duck found himself being kicked out out of the Warner Brothers Studio.

Well, most dreams.

Welcome to the mansion of the famous Bugs Bunny. "Ah. Light of My Life. I'd never take you for granted. Your the only one for me. And I love you! My precious Statuette."

Bugs looked over to find himself on. "Oh," Bugs regained himself. "Whats up docs? Welcome to a special edition of Tiny Toon Adventures! Eh, when Warner Bruder's asked me to introduce this show, I was like, for you guys anything. As long as I'm paid in advance."

Bugs smiled as he was rained on by hundreds of fresh carrots and carrot related foods.

"Eha! Tanks!"

"Ah yes. Tiny Toon Adventures. A fine show. It all began quite a while ago. But, I remember it as clearly as if it were a Flashback!"

* * *

"It was late one night in the Warner Bruder's Studio. I was just hanging around as usual." Bugs was leaning against a tree in a picture. "While the artists were coming up with brilliant new TV ideas."

Looking in the BOSS Office. "THIS IS GARBAGE! GARBAGE! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE A SHOW ABOUT A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT NAMED MONTY! YOU BETTER COME UP WITH HIT SHOW BY 9 AM TOMORROW KIDDO! OR ITS THE AXE FOR US! NOW GET TO WORK!"

The cartoonist sulks out of the office. "Uh! This is hopeless! I Don't even know where to start!"

"You can't go wrong with rabbits doc!" The cartoonist jumped, and looked at the picture of Bugs.

"Rabbits?" The cartoonist pondered the idea.

After coming up with a sickly cute bunny and and a killer one. He decided to split the difference.

The young rabbit (14 years old) came to life on the paper. "Hey! Nice shot. How about a splash of color pal!"

The rabbit was then painted like a rainbow. "WOAH! You are ya? Ted Turner?"

His coloring was then changed to Blue and White. "Hmm. Better! Now, for the censors, how about some clothes."

The rabbit was put in a yellow tank, red Tu-Tu, and colorful hat. "HA? HA? WHO? Ha. Ha. Tu-Tu funny." His clothing was then changed to a red long-sleeved shirt, and white gloves.

He looked down and smiled. "A Star is drawn!" The cartoonist smiled.

The young rabbit thought for a second then said, "Say! How about drawing me a best friend. A Buddy. A compadre. Someone I can talk to, rabbit to rabbit."

A young (14 year old) lavender and white female rabbit with green eyes and auburn hair pulled back into a middle ponytail; wearing a dark pink t-shirt with silver sparkles and a blue ruffled denim skirt; with silver hoop earring and chain necklace, with a silver heart pendant was then drawn.

"A GIRL?!" The young Blue rabbit was shocked.

The girl rabbit gave him a look, "Yeah. So what? Deal with it."

"Huh?" The cartoonist looked down at the pair, watching them interact.

"So, whatcha think? Do I look Okay?" The female rabbit looked down at her outfit.

"Yeah. You look great. What about me?" The blue rabbit countered.

"You look fine, considering." The girl rabbit circled him. Looking him up and down. "Anyway. I don't think I heard a name from you."

"Same with you. Because we don't have names." The Blue rabbit looked at the cartoonist. "Hey! What are our names?"

Above the Blue rabbit the names 'Buster' was written. "I'm Buster Bunny!"

And above the purple rabbit 'Bella' was written. "And I'm Bella Bunny!"

In unison the pair said "No relation."

The two rabbits then jumped of the page and kissed the cartoonist. "When they start jumping of the paper rand kissing ya, its time to call it quits." The cartoonist crinkled up the paper ignoring the protests from the rabbits.

"Oh, who was I kidding anyway. I could never come up with a cartoon show by tomorrow anyway!" The cartoonist locked the door of the office, going home.

* * *

Buster the jumped out of the trash can. "That guy is throwing his whole career away."

Bella followed. "Yeah, not to mention ours!" She shook herself off to get rid of the paper folds.

Buster walked over to Bella. "He just doesn't know star potential when he see it."

Bella glanced around. "This is Hollywood. Who dose! Besides us!"

Buster jumped around. "Precisely! We'll create the show ourselves! For everyone that loves Toons! For the little guys, for the big guys, for the strange medium guys with really bad haircuts!"

Bugs watched from his picture. "I like this kid. He's got moxie!"

Bella put her hand on Buster's shoulder. "You do realize that It takes dozens of highly paid professionals years to make a cartoon show, not to mention a hit one!"

Buster nodded. "Yep. That's why it should take us about as long as this next commercial break!"

"You know it!" Bella giggled.

* * *

"Eh. Warner Bruder's needed a hit cartoon show but 9 AM the next morning. And the fate of the project rested in the hand of two hard working and brilliant young rabbits." Bugs pointed down at Bella and Buster who were on the cartoonist's desk.

"Uhg. Hurry up!" Bella was on her back looking a the ceiling.

"Done! I've made a list of everything we need for a hit show! But, what to call it." Buster pondered the question at hand.

"Easy. Call it Tiny Toon Adventures. Tiny Toons for short." Bella looked at her nails out of boredom.

Buster just stared at her, "That was fast. But, I like it."

"I have always been good with those things. Whats first on the list." Bella looked over Buster's shoulder at the list.

"We need appealing stars." He looked at Bella. She nodded. "Done!" they called out in unison.

"Also we need an exciting location, wacky but lovable neighbors, arch enemies and stories!" Buster read off the list.

"So... Our Location?" Bella asked as Buster ran past her with scissors. To soon find shreds of paper being flung at her.

"Feast your eyes Bella!" Buster pointed to the land he created.

Bella walked over. "So what do ya call it Picasso?"

"Green Acres!" Buster smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What is this, a Disney show? Get Warner's! And I don't mean Yakko, Wakko, and Dot."

"Fine. Acme Acres!" Buster replied.

"Better. Now we need wacky but lovable neighbors." Bella read off the list.

The two rabbits then jumped into their new home. Bella landing on her feet, Buster on his head. Bella smiled as she saw a sign that read: AUDITION TODAY FOR WACKY BUT LOVABLE NEIGHBORS "Well, that's one less thing needed to be done. Announcing auditions. Check."

"Uhhggg." Buster stood up all beat up from his head first landing.

* * *

The two had a line going for what seemed miles! They accepted characters now known as GoGo DoDo, Sweetie Bird, and Furball.

Bella yawned "NEXT!" To find a pig in overalls walk up.

Bella eyed the pig. "Ok. Show us what you've got. If its anything at all."

The pig smiled "My name is Hampton J. Pig and I clean!" Hampton pulled out a vacuum. "I react to characters funnier than I am, and I have low self-esteem."

"I guess. He could be good for some slap-stick. Ok. Your in piggy." Bella then pulled a new background of a pig pen behind Hampton. Who fell into the mud.

"Ick! Mud!" Hampton pulled out his vacuum again.

* * *

"Bella. We need a few more characters." Buster looked at his best friend.

"K. YOU ARE ALL IN!" Bella called out to the line. Which then broke apart, running to their new homes.

"HOLD ON!" A green duck ran over to the two rabbits. "My name is Plucky Duck. My resume. I am a lead star actor. And you wouldn't be able to pull this show off with out me! So whatcha say?"

Buster thought for a second. "Ok. Your in."

"YAHOO! So whats my leading role?" Plucky was jumping around like a maniac.

"Your our sidekick." Buster simply replied. Pushing Plucky into a pond.

"WHAT! I. AM. NO. SIDEKICK! I AM A STAR!" Plucky was out of the wetland and in Buster's face.

Bella pulled the duck off Buster and threw him back into the Pond. "Well, ya are now. So get used to it."

"Thanks. Now we need arch enemies." Buster and Bella hopped out of Acme Acres. Buster pulled out a box labeled in frowny faces and KEEP OUTS. When he opened the box, bunched of hideous monsters came tumbling out, jumping into Acme Acres. When the monsters all were gone Buster stood up from where he was shielding Bella. He hopped up to see if anyone was left in the box. What he saw was pathetic.

"Hey! Bella! Check out the leftovers!" Buster hopped down to find a Purple Tasmanian Devil run in to Acme Acres being chased by a Red-headed 14 year old girl, with the voice of a 4 year old. These two later to be known as Dizzy Devil and Elmyra Duff.

"They'll be pushovers." Buster shrugged, not knowing what those two could do.

"RAAHHHGGG!" A voice called. Making Buster jump behind Bella and Bella look up to see what it was.

Bella looked up into the now flaming box to find a short brown haired boy. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Montana Max. That stupid cartoonist promised me my very own show. Say, where is that no talent hack anyway!" The boy called Montana Max (or Monty) started to look around for the cartoonist.

Bella looked at the bratty kid. "Kid. He left a while ago. And why would anyway keep a promise about making a show about you, you spoiled brat."

Monty stormed away into Acme Acres mumbling angrily. Buster watched him, "Arch enemies. Check."

* * *

Buster and Bella were now back in Acme Acres where Hampton was typing all the stories out.

Buster looked over, "How we coming Hampton?"

Hampton looked up, "I've typed out every word Buster. And each one filled with comedy."

"The scripts are done! We have a show!" Buster cheered.

What Buster didn't know was that a plotting Monty was watching from the bushes. He jumped out on a white Pit-Bull and carried a Golf-club. "I'm staging a take over and you rabbits are outta here. Welcome to the Montana Max Show! Where I'll be the only star."

Monty threw Buster and Bella out of Acme Acres and back to the desk. From there Bella and Buster could see Acme Acres going into ruins because of Monty.

Bella crossed her arms. "KARMA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS MONTY!"

Buster had started to panic, "With out those scripts our show is doomed!"

* * *

"Time was running out for Bella and Buster. Acme Acres was in ruins." Bugs was watching the whole thing from his picture on the wall. "Buster and Bella were about to throw in the towel. So I decided to give them a bit of wabbit wisdom"

Bugs hopped down onto the desk to have Buster keen in front of him. "Oh Mentor. Oh Leader. Oh Great-"

Bugs stopped him. "Eh, you can call me Bugs."

Buster looked up. "Bugs! Monty Stole our show, our scripts! What do we do!"

But Bugs attention was on Bella, who was standing to the side looking bored. "Eh, goily, you have anything to say?"

Bella glanced up. "Oh. Sorry for not bowing in your presence. But, you have a big enough ego with out my help."

Buster ran over to the girl. "Bella! With that kinda of attitude Bugs will never help us!"

Bugs smiled. "No. No. I am a little shocked. But, at least she was honest. A Honest Rabbit is a Great Rabbit." Bugs then walked over to the drawing of Acme Acres and painted in a building titled: ACME LOONIVERSITY. "Now folla me and I'll teach ya something." Bugs jumped into the new area of Acme Acres. Buster and Bella followed.

* * *

The three now stood in front of a huge school. Bugs walked forward. "Welcome to Acme Looniversity. Institute of high learning and lower comedy."

Bella looked down, "Why dose this carpet look so familiar?" The carpet she was standing on popped up a green duck head.

"This sidekick thing. I can work with." Pluck popped up. Buster walked over. "What happened to you?"

Plucky looked around, "A steamroller with Monty's names on it!" The three then followed Bugs into the Looniversity (soon to be known as Acme Loo) and found them selves greeted with a song. A song telling them the basics of Acme Loo. Their teachers being the Looney Toons (now including Lola Bunny for Bella.)

Soon Bella, Buster, and Bugs were all in Front of Acme Loo again. Bugs looked down at the two you rabbits. "Eh. You'll be fine if you remember tree tings. One: You adversaries had tapioca for brains. Two: Always eat your carrots. Tree: Villains always fall for cheesy disguises. Eh. I tink you'll find Monty in the bid mansion at the end of the woods."

"Thanks Bugs!" Bella called out as she and Buster ran off.

"Good Luck!" Bugs watched them leave.

* * *

Inside Monty's mansion, Monty was stashing the TTA scripts in a safe with all his money. "HaHaHa! With out those scripts those rabbits will never have a show!"

_"Monty!"_ The doorbell sang. Monty scowled, "Probably some stupid charity."

Monty opened the door to Bella dressed up as Elmer Fudd and Buster dressed up as Yosemite Sam. "Wow! Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam! My heroes!"

"Congratulations on getting rid of those varmints! How did you do it? Like this?" Buster dropped a bowling ball on Monty's foot.

This 'Did ya do it like this?' this thing went on for a while. Until Monty finally gave up. "No. All I did was take their scripts!"

"Ah. What a clever plan. We'll just take these off your hands." Buster picked up the scripts and began to walk away with Bella.

"Ahh! Rabbits!" Monty saw their tails and pressed his security button. Buster and Bella ran avoiding the many obstacles that crossed their path. And just missed a giant coin rolling after them, which bounced off some closed doors and landed flat on Monty.

"Lets get the scripts where they belong!" Buster and Bella ran off from where they had been watching above.

* * *

"Buster and Bella did it in just the nick of time!" Bugs was again watching from his picture as the cartoonist entered the office.

"Now what this? Tiny Toon Adventures?" He then showed it to his boss. Who loved it.

"The network loves the entire concept! You're a champion! Congratulations my boy! Here's that bonus!"

The cartoonist walked back to the desk, stunned at what he had just heard. "Thanks guys! You saved my job! If there's anything, I mean anything that I can do for ya, just names it."

Buster though about the offer for a second. "Ok! Can you get us a CREATED BY credit on the show?"

The cartoonist smirked, "Yeah. In your dreams pal!"

Buster and Bella looked at each other, then jumped on the cartoonist pulling his hair and ears yelling something about something.

Bugs looking down from the picture smiled. "Eh. Ya know, I tink they're learning!" (And yes, they did get the created by credit on the show)

* * *

**A/N: DONE! That took hours! I had to watch the episode as I typed! This is hard to do. I started it last night. And when I woke up, half of what I wrote was gone! But, I finished it. So for that, NO FLAMES! I hope you enjoyed! A new chapter/episode coming soon! **

** ~Rora  
**


End file.
